hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Arthur (2026)
Hurricane Arthur was a destructive and relatively early major hurricane that caused serious damage across the Caribbean and United States. As the first named storm, first hurricane, and first major hurricane of 2026, Arthur began from a tropical wave off the coast of Africa, and ended while traversing the northeast United States. It moved through Haiti and the Bahamas before striking Florida. Meteorological History Formation On August 8, a tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa. The National Hurricane Center soon began monitoring this wave, as it had plenty of convection and thunderstorms. As it moved across the tropical Atlantic, it acquired gale force winds, and the NHC stated that the first named storm could form at any time. Tropical Storm Arthur was declared on August 13, when a recon jet found a closed circulation. Arthur continued west, and was expected to quickly intensify. However, strong shear to Arthur's north kept it a moderate to weak tropical storm. Shear lessened around Arthur, giving it a chance to intensify. Arthur rapidly intensified into a hurricane on August 16, and passed through the Leeward Islands later that day, buffeting the Islands with 75-80 mph winds. As Arthur entered the Caribbean, very favorable conditions emerged, and Arthur began to quickly intensify, and the storm's eye clouded over. Intensification and Landfalls Arthur was found to be gaining intensity when a recon flight confirmed Arthur was a mid-range C2 on August 18. Early the next morning, another recon jet found sustained winds of 115 mph, and Arthur was upgraded to major hurricane status. Arthur turned northeast in response to a low situated in the Caribbean sea, and now moved towards Haiti, where the appropriate warnings were posted. As Arthur approached, it reached peak intensity, with winds of 120 mph, and its eye was clearing out. On August 19, Arthur made landfall near Jacmel, Haiti at peak intensity. The high mountains of the island nation tore Arthur apart, and it re-emerged into the atlantic that night as a minimal hurricane. It weakened to a 70 mph tropical storm soon after. However, conditions became more favorable in the Bahamas, and Arthur began to intensify. It became a hurricane again on August 20, and quickly intensified into a category 2 hurricane. Arthur was now located just offshore Florida, and watches and warnings were posted. Final landfall and Dissipation Arthur's eye began to clear out again as it approached Florida landfall. Florida Governor Rick Scott told residents to "Evacuate now. Just because this storm is weaker than other doesn't mean severe impact isn't possible". On August 21, Arthur struck Palm Beach, Florida, as a 110 mph category 2 hurricane. Despite Arthur caused over $1 Billion in damage, impacts were less than anticipated. Arthur weakened as it exited the state, dumping rain across Georgia and the Carolinas. The NHC noticed that Arthur was beginning extratropical transition. This was completed late on August 23, and Arthur moved through the USA as an extratropical cyclone. Impacts Haiti Haiti had to deal with 15 foot storm surge as Arthur made landfall. The island nation took in over 15 inches of rainfall, which caused many landslides, which killed about 177 people. 2 more people were killed trying to cross a raging river. The town of Jacmel was declared a disaster area by the government of Haiti, and supplies were sent to the area and surrounding areas. Overall, damage was moderate to severe. Bahamas The Bahamas were hit fairly lightly compared to other regions. Arthur's impacts on most islands were limited to gale force winds. However, Arthur did severely damage one Island, Castaway Cay, Disney Cruise Line's private island. In addition to fallen trees all over the island, the main plaza area was covered in debris, and trees had fallen on several areas. Disney's scuba area was also heavily polluted with debris and some dead bugs. The shipwreck feature on the bottom of the area was covered with sand when the storm surge came in. Damage on this Island alone amounted to $50 Million. United States Florida took a big hit from Arthur when it struck Palm Beach. Arthur caused several trees to fall in the area. One notable thing is that an incredibly strong wind gust toppled a small skyscraper, causing a brief domino effect with two other buildings, contributing to the the 21 deaths in the US from Arthur. Arthur also caused severe rainfall across Georgia and the Carolinas. Damage was low in these other regions, however. Retirement Due to the severe damages and destruction of Castaway Cay, the WMO retired the name Arthur from its rotating name lists. The name will be replaced with Astor for the 2032 Atlantic Hurricane Season. See Also * Hurricane Jeanne Category:Category 3 hurricanes Category:Major Hurricanes Category:August - September Hurricanes Category:Strong Storms Category:Deadly storms Category:Retired Names Category:VileMaster Category:Haiti Category:Florida Hurricanes Category:Storms that hit North Carolina